


A kiss is a pickme up

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira just needs one thing to brighten his mood, Yusuke
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A kiss is a pickme up

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for AGES after I saw something but only now...do I write something for it lmao

The day had been way too long. Akira had been thinking of returning to Leblanc before he had even left the place properly. He sympathized with Ryuji in the biggest of ways. He did not want to go to school. He did not hate Shujin but from the moment that Akira had woken up he had not been in the mood to go.

He had no other choice though. Sojiro was not that lenient. The guy was not lenient at all so Akira had sighed and sucked it up. He had suffered through the train ride squashed with too many people. The whispers that got louder everyday or maybe that was him projecting. He dodged a few chalk pieces or more than a few. Sighed with Ryuji over the long day. Sent messages back and forth with the phantom thieves throughout the day.

Akira put up with all of that and then finally he was rewarded by the day of school ending and him being free to leave. Morgana snorted at him in amusement when Akira left the class with a wave towards Ann but Akira was beyond caring.

He had not wanted to come in the first place. Getting to leave was the blessing and now he could return and stretch out across his bed like he had been dying to do since he had gotten up in the first place.

Except, he had not expected to see Yusuke in the station. He knew that there had been a chance of seeing him but he had not expected Yusuke to be there. He had not seemed busy when the chat had been speaking but Yusuke had not exactly sounded free either.

But he had smiled at Akira, made his heart flip in his chest when he walked up to him. So Akira went from wanting to do nothing at all to wanting to bring Yusuke back with him. It was not that hard to suggest. He got a light flush and a small smile but soon enough Yusuke was by his side heading towards the Yongen line.

X

He felt warm as he walked. Yusuke was by his side and Akira just felt so desperate to be off the streets. Yusuke’s body next to his kept him so aware. He wanted to be inside already. He wanted to be alone already and with every step they had to take he burned more and more.

Maybe he was a little curter than needed when he spoke to Sojiro. Maybe he was a little quick when he let Morgana jump out the bag and hide where he liked to hide when Akira wanted time alone. Because Akira wanted, he needed some time alone right now. He needed that time alone with Yusuke.

His bag he let drop the moment they got up the stairs, Akira felt a little bad about not letting Yusuke drop his but no way. He needed this and when Yusuke let him push him back. When he got to step up to Yusuke and slide his hands down Yusuke’s hips.

Yusuke knew what Akira needed as well. He wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck as Akira’s hands took a good grip and hefted Yusuke up. the soft sound that escaped Yusuke when he picked him up. Akira swallowed that sound when he backed Yusuke up to prop him on the end of the desk.

The entire day he had been needing this. Yusuke’s touch and his lips. Akira pressed Yusuke back a bit more as he felt Yusuke’s hands move. From his neck to his nape to sweep up to his face. Yusuke’s fingers were soft as they kissed.

When Akira drew back so he could kiss his way down Yusuke’s chin he felt Yusuke’s response and his soft moan. His boyfriend was just… Akira bit Yusuke’s neck over the collar of his uniform before he swept back up to kiss him again.

His boyfriend was damn good and Akira loved him so much. He kissed Yusuke as he held him on the desk. To be able to hold Yusuke like this. That Yusuke let Akira do this. Yusuke trusted Akira to keep him in place. Akira pressed closer and let his hand curve a bit as he gripped tight. His hands moved from Yusuke’s hips so he could secure Yusuke properly.

His hands moved to Yusuke’s ass to sit him properly on the edge of the desk. He felt Yusuke’s hands on his shoulders. The way he curved his fingers in response to Akira’s kiss. The small bite to his shoulders made him break the kiss for a moment. Just pull apart so he could bring that wet gasp from Yusuke’s lips.

Yusuke was quick to pull them so that their foreheads were together. Akira stared into his boyfriend’s eyes and found himself laughing for the first time properly. Flushed, beautiful and focused on him. That was Yusuke, that was his boyfriend and Akira loved him so much.

“Thank you.” Akira whispered before Yusuke kissed him. This kiss was different to his. He pressed against Yusuke but the one that held him close and tried to get him closer was absolutely Yusuke and Akira adored it.

He was pulled forward until he was nearly on top of Yusuke. If his boyfriend were to pull him any further they would fall off or topple onto the chair. Or crash to the ground. Akira tightened his grip on Yusuke’s thighs as the kiss went on. They broke for air a few times, pulled away to bit or nip a sensitive place but both of them were pulled back into the kiss.

The stress of the day, the annoyances that had been in his head the entire time. Akira felt them melt away with every single kiss. By the time that he felt a reaction in his hands, his body was lax and his mind was clear. Yusuke saved him in so many ways. He got Akira. He really and truly understood him and what he really needed.

X

“I’ll ask Sojiro if you can stay tonight.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck as he lingered by the stairs. “You should stay up here for a bit longer he told Yusuke with a laugh. “Your uh… your lips. And your shirt.”

“I believe my appearance is your fault.” Yusuke informed him as he sat at the desk. “You aren’t any better.” Akira knew that but that did not mean he wanted people seeing Yusuke. He flashed his boyfriend a grin as he headed for the stairs. His body felt a lot lighter.


End file.
